


beneath a juniper tree

by nycthemeron



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Brett Yang Needs A Hug, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Men Crying, Mourning, Nature, Past Character Death, Please don’t hurt me, Sadness, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Trees, What Have I Done, basically I wrote this because I was sad, implied suicide, lapslock, nature references, no comfort lol, you know I can’t go without writing about nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycthemeron/pseuds/nycthemeron
Summary: he hears the inconsistency of the sky that sounds heartbreakingly similar to the laughter of a love sent to the stars far too soon.far too soon, far too soon.





	beneath a juniper tree

* * *

 

a man sits cross-legged beneath a juniper tree, trunk twisting and curving round itself, wood smooth with almost no chance of splinters. branches arch upwards like an inverted rainbow, all reaching for the light they will never touch. the leaves look much like the tree itself, forest green beads taking its shape and burden the branches with their weight.

_the torulosa dances as he did, reaches as he did, carries much, as he did._

the man stares glassy-eyed at the tree, one hand resting on one of the roots, which resemble the connection of a spiders web. his glasses, lenses thicker than they used to be, have started to slide down his nose. he does not bother to adjust them.

the wind blows, hair moving as the leaves do. through the murmur of the land and sky, he heres an echo--multiple, one after an another, and they are familiar to him.

he hears the leaves whisper and recall the deep sighs of frustration and exhaustion pulled from the lungs of the man who resides beneath the roots. he hears the gasp of a sudden gale, remembering the origins of mutual smiles in a classroom they should not be in. he hears the cacophony in the clouds, the rush of adrenaline of performing with his ghost in front of an audience. he hears the inconsistency of the sky that sounds heartbreakingly similar to the laughter of a love sent to the stars far too soon. 

_far too soon, far too soon._

"i finally read the note you left me," the man says, "after 8 years, i only just read it yesterday."

his glasses slip lower, fueled by oil and tears. the wind returns to a faint whisper, listening.

"i never knew thats how you felt." he shakes his head. "i never knew you were in so much pain."

the breeze picks back up, turns into a powerful push trying to knock him over into the dirt, even if he is already sitting. the tree groans loud and painful, and the man knows he hears the desperate cry of an apology. 

_i once lived and loved, dont forget._

"i remember something you said. that if you were to die before me, that you wanted me to know that you would love me till you did," the man retells, voice shaky, "and i wish..."

he does not say anything else for a long time, but the wind continues to push and pull, attempting to dry his eyes and pushing the sun into the tree line beyond. soon enough, the moon is reflecting the waning light and stars squint.

_mourn with the moon and the stars up above._

eventually the man rises from his seat, muscles weak and numb from his devotion. he looks upon the juniper tree once more, heart obviously heavy. 

"i loved you too," he admits weakly.

 

_your life was my life's best part._

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so basically we sad up in here please dont hurt me


End file.
